Kurama's little angel
by DarknessRose
Summary: A story of kurama his sister and hiei falling in love with Kurama's sister
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The mission   
  
It was nine a.m. saturday morning. Yusuke rolled over sleepily. Looking up he saw Botan sitting by his bed.   
  
"Ah! Botan!" Yusuke yelled. Botan just gave him her 'get up!' look. Yusuke groggily climbed out of bed grumbling as so.  
  
Botan exclaimed, "Good your up! Koenma has a mission for you you'll find all you need in here." She tossed him two thick packets and left the room.   
  
Just then a knock was heard on the door. Yusuke went and opened the door to find Kurama there. Yusuke nodded and Kurama walked in as Hiei and Kuwabara were racing to avoid the door being slammed in their faces. They made it just in time.  
  
Kurama asked, "Whats so imprtant that Koenma wanted us?" Yusue threw Kurama the packets. He caught them and opened on read it.  
  
Kuwabara asked, "What's inside."  
  
Kurama answered, "A picture and a mission briefing. This girl Sanasari MinoMono and her friend Hellena ....last name unknown. Are who we have to rescue and keep with us. Hellena and Sanasari are inseperable and Koenma says if we piss Sanasari off she could knock us all into the next century." Kurama waited a fewmoments and passed the pictures around. Yusuke glanced at them. Kuwabara got them and looked like his eyes were gonna bulge out of his head.  
  
"Hey Sanasari Minomono..She's cute...but her friend looks like Hiei!" Kuwabara exclaimed Hiei in frustration grabbed the picture and stared at them.   
  
"Hn she doesn't look like me! and the other one is like everyone else i've seen!" Hiei grunted.  
  
They talked for awhile about the order noticing it said they were kidnapped in ningen kai. They argued over where they could be as they left the house. Hiei however just stopped and looked towards the warehouse in the distance. They then debated on if they would be so stupid to hide in a warehouse!   
  
Yusuke asked, "Hiei you sense someting?" They all just got a cold 'Hn' from him. Yusuke looked and wondered if Botan had her information right..Who would hide a kidnapped pair of girls in a warehouse?   
  
Kuwabara questioned, "So if thats the place were she is supossed to be kidnapped, who is kidnapping them?"   
  
Kurama answered, "They say Sanasari is part demon or something related in that field. Her father found out about her secret and kidnapped them both. We should try the warehouse just incase"   
  
They nodded and ran towards the warehouse. Upon arrival Yusuke looked through the cloudy windows. Her could see someone but it was a faint outline Long Green hair and a white dress, adorned with jewels he had seen from The demon world. Soon a man walked in and started a conversation with the girl. That was when Yusuke saw she was tied up. He smacked her so hard she fell, chair and all.   
  
Yusuke whispered, "Let's go find a way in." The four split up as Yusuke kicked the window down just after the man left. He looked around The Hellena girl sitting in her chair, eyes wide with fear. She was about to scream when Yusuke mouthed i'm here to help. He looked to the tilted chair. The girl was bleeding from the wrists and crying uncontrollably. He ran over and untied her as Kurama soon entered.   
  
Kurama asked, "Is she okay?" Yusuke shrugged as Kurama untied Hellena. The two girls quickly ran to one corner of the room prepared for combat. "Were arn't here to harm you!" Kurama exclaimed. The girls looked like they were gonna attack when Sanasari's father went flying through the door. An angry Kuwabara running in and Hiei following. The man pleaded they leave and leave the girls but Yusuke explained to him they were taking te girls to safety, AWAY from him.   
  
They girls walked back to Genki's temple as the four young ones followed. Kurama intent with Sanasari for she reminded him of Kasumi who by now was dead in the demon world. They reached the temple as the girls looked around, finnaly showing that they would let the boys protect them. phase 1 complete.   
  
Hiei asked, "Kurama will you contact Botan for our next set of instructions?" Kurama walked to contact Botan. Sanasari turned and stared at Hiei "What?" He grunted.   
  
Sanasari asked, "The man who left, was he Kurama.." Hiei nodded. "Kurama doesn't have a sister named Kasumi does he?"   
  
Hiei explained, "I know only what told Sanasari and for all the hell i know he could have twenty sisters i don't give a shit!" Sanasari dropped to her knees and started crying.   
  
"Now look what you've done Hiei!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei shrugged as Sanasari turned into a Youkou and clawed Hiei, causing a scratch across his face. She then just morphed into her human form.   
  
"Your terrible! I miss my brother Kurama so much!" Sanasari yelled. 


	2. Hellena and the Youkai Hiei

Chapter 2: Hellena and the youkai Hiei   
  
Yukina ran into the room and saw Sanasari crying. She ran over to Sanasari and tried to calm her down. Once Sanasari stopped crying, She ran over and smacked Hiei. The cut on his cheek bleeding more with every smack she threw. Finnaly Kuwabara ran over and picked Sanasari up, who was crying uncontrollably and smashing her fists into Kuwabara's back.   
  
Yukina gasped, "Hiei what did you do?!" Hiei just turned away from the group. He looked and came face to face with Hellena  
  
"What?" Hellena asked, coldly. Everyone looked at her. Hiei searched for the words to threaten her but none came. He noticed she was a little taller then him and had long black hair with white bands. Her red eyes seemed to gleem at him. and she was wearing the darkest black dress, she DID look just like him!   
  
Hiei growled, "Get out of the way little girl." Hellena stayed put increasing Hiei's growling. Cleaqrly he was pissed off and was showing it!   
  
Hellena asked, her voice in a whisper, "What's a mere human like you going to do about it."   
  
Hiei whispered back, angrily, "Meet me in an hour and you'll see i'm no mere human.." She acknoledge his offer and accepted it.  
  
About an hours passed when Hellena jumped up and started walkng off. Hiei jumped down behind her and watched her leave.   
  
"Going somewhere?" Hiei snickered. Hellena turned to face him.   
  
"Not anymore." She scowled.She sat down as she waited for Hiei to explain his past   
  
Hiei sighed, "Okay i'm a Youkai/Koorime, they thought of me as a threat to the Koorime society she my mother Hina's best friend Ruri threw me into the river. I was raised by bandits and given the name Hiei."   
  
Hellena gasped. Hina was her mother and she was born in the Koorime society too! "Well looks like were related. I was tossed aside when i was one after i tried Savng my one year old brother. Hina held me back as i saw it happened. Then Ruri came over and sid she was sorry. That night i killed several Koorime and my mother Hina hid the small little blue haired girl. The next day i was tossed aside Now i'm glad i know your safe..brother." Hiei never knew he had an older sister. He didn't want to believe her but the proof was there!   
  
Hiei replied coldly, "So you have sister." Hellena juped up and hugged Hiei. "Get off of me!" Hiei growled. Hellena quickly retreated. "You want someone to get the wrong idea!" Hiei walked off mutering about aving to many sisters.   
  
Hellena exclaimed,"Oh! Hiei! Please don't ever hurt her she's sensitive."   
  
Hiei asked, "Who?"   
  
Hellena replied, "Sanasari."   
  
Hiei snapped, "Why do i give a crap about her?!"   
  
Hellena chuckled, "You will brother..You will."  
  
"Hn" Hiei replied. 


End file.
